Partie
by Amie-H
Summary: Drame. que j'espère ne jamais voir dans la série. Character death. je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, ne vous y fiez pas trop :s .


**Titre :** Partie

**Auteur :** Kibbs

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Mac/Stella

**Genre :** Romance/Tragédie

**Statut :** One-shot

**Disclamer :** Les personages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété d'Anthony E. Zuiker et de CBS.

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette histoire est totalement fictive, sortie des tréfonds de mon imagination. L'inspiration m'a frappée (violemment ') en écoutant « Tears of an angel » de Ryan Dan.

**Note de l'auteur bis :** Cette histoire est vraiment triste, alors à tous les sentimentaux : préparez les kleenex...

_Partie_

La première chose que tu entends sont ses talons. Et malgré leur bruit étouffé par la moquette, tu sais que c'est elle.

Tu fermes les paupières sur tes yeux trop fatigués, et tu imagines sa silhouette lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce. La façon dont elle semble sautiller, légère, le jeu de ses boucles sur ses épaules...

Tu laisses finalement ton regard se poser devant toi, et elle est là. Ses yeux brillent de cette lueur particulière, celle qu'elle ne réserve qu'à toi, et tu sens les mots monter dans ta gorge.

Ils te brûlent, mais tu n'arrives pas à les libérer, alors tu la regardes, tu espères qu'elle comprenne.

Elle t'a toujours compris.

Un sourire tendre étire ses lèvres, et elle penche doucement la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux sont presque tristes maintenant. Et tu t'en veux, parce que tu sais que c'est à cause de toi.

« Ils vont vous chercher, Mac. »

Elle brise à peine le silence, sa voix rien d'autre qu'un murmure. Pourtant, tes yeux se plongent dans les siens comme si elle avait crié.

Ou est-ce seulement la peur de la voir disparaître...

Tu détestes ce vouvoiement. Vous êtes amis, les amis se tutoient...

Tu veux lui dire mais encore une fois tu en es incapable. Incapable de bouger, de penser, de trouver ces mots que tu as tant cherchés.

Elle t'hypnotise par sa seule présence, et lorsqu'elle s'approche de toi, tu remarques tous les détails de son visage qui font que ton cœur ne t'appartient plus depuis longtemps.

Le reste de la pièce est flou, tu ne peux te concentrer que sur elle, et tu penses une seconde que tu n'aurais pas dû boire ce verre.

Mais ce n'est pas important.

Parce qu'elle est là.

Le battement de ton cœur résonne dans tes tympans. Ou est-ce le sien ? Elle est si près, tu ne sais plus...

Tu l'observes respirer, en harmonie avec toi, et une fois encore les mots sont là. Ils se battent en toi, et tu les sens rouler sur ta langue, mais elle t'arrête.

Un doigt fin se pose délicatement sur tes lèvres, et elle t'offre un sourire triste, ses yeux émeraude te supplient de comprendre quand elle secoue doucement la tête.

Tu obéis. Tu ne veux pas te battre. Pas maintenant. Pas quand tout ce que tu souhaites est là. Tu pries pour qu'elle ne brise pas le contact, mais déjà elle laisse retomber sa main contre elle.

« Ils n'y arriveront pas sans vous. »

Ses mots ont l'effet d'une claque. C'est douloureux. Mais tu t'en fiche, parce que tu connais la douleur, tu n'en a pas peur. Alors tu refuses de laisser les mots t'atteindre, de les écouter. Tu ne veux pas les laisser gagner. Tu veux pouvoir t'en foutre complètement, et alors que tout ce qui n'est pas elle semble sombrer dans l'obscurité, tu souhaites comme jamais pouvoir être égoïste.

Tu veux t'enfuir, mais une de ses mains trouve son chemin contre ta joue, l'autre sur ton cœur.

Tu sens la chaleur à travers les tissus et ta respiration se bloque dans ta gorge quand tu la vois se pencher vers toi.

Ses lèvres sont là, fantôme contre les tiennes, tellement près...

Mais tu sais qu'elle ne franchira pas la distance.

Tu as instauré cette règle il y a bien longtemps, sans même t'en rendre compte, et aujourd'hui tu en paies le prix. Elle la respecte, et tu sais que quelque chose vient juste de se briser en toi.

Tu sens tes émotions t'échapper. Tes yeux s'embuent et tu penses naïvement que si tu les fermes brièvement, les larmes partiront.

Mais c'est faux, et tu échoues.

Encore.

Tu le vois dans les sillons transparents qui glissent le long de ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Mac. »

Sa voix est toujours douce, le vouvoiement a disparu. Son souffle est tiède contre ton visage.

Tu veux bouger, même un peu, clôturer la distance, mais tu n'y arrives pas.

Ta respiration se fait plus rapide, pourtant tu as l'impression que tes poumons se contractent. Tu veux la croire, tu le veux tellement, mais tu refuses de t'autoriser cette paix.

Son regard émeraude s'adoucit encore, et tu ne comprends pas. Jusqu'à ce que tu sentes tes propres larmes.

A quel moment t'ont-elles trahies ?

Elle est partie.

La réalité te frappe de nouveau, et la tristesse t'étouffe.

Il ne te reste que les souvenirs, et cette amertume qui s'échappe en flots de tes yeux.

Parce que tu n'as rien montré avant.

Tu pensais être fort...

Pas sans elle.

Le son de ses talons parvient de nouveau à tes oreilles. Tu vois sa silhouette s'éloigner.

Tu veux l'appeler mais elle te regarde par-dessus son épaule.

« Pardonne-toi, Mac. Fais ça pour moi. »

Et tu le feras. Pour elle. Pour ce qui s'est terminé avant d'avoir commencé.

Elle est partie.

Seuls les souvenirs restent. Et tu t'accroches à eux, désespéré, pour entendre encore sa voix, revoir son visage.

Mais elle ne revient pas.

Et alors que le monde reparaît devant tes yeux, tu te lèves lentement. Ta tête tourne, tu ne te sens pas bien, mais tu avances.

Parce que tu sais que jamais plus tu n'iras bien.

Tu dois continuer.

« Je suis désolé, Stella... »

Ta peine te submerge brutalement, entièrement. Elle ne laisse de place à rien d'autre, s'engouffrant dans chaque parcelle de ton être. Tu pourrais t'y noyer, et tu fermes les yeux pour que la nausée passe.

Tu songes à laisser gagner ton chagrin mais quelque chose te retient.

Tu sais qu'elle est là, quelque part. Avec toi. Pour toi.

Tu oses un regard en arrière et elle est là. Superbe.

Elle te sourit, ses yeux brillent. Les tiens te brûlent, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Parce que tu es enfin libéré. Les mots sont de nouveau là, et ils t'enveloppent comme une aura protectrice.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle te sourit.

Elle est partie.

_Fin_


End file.
